russelfandomcom-20200213-history
ZTV 33 Programs
ZTV 33 is the interactive major television network owned by ZOE Broadcasting Network in the Philippines. ZTV 33 program lineup are news and public service programs, entertainment programs ranging from musical and variety shows, comedy, music videos, reality and game shows, talk shows, informative, sports programs, children and educational programs, and religious programs. The entertainment programs are produced by ZTV 33, while news and public service programs are produced by ZTV News and Public Affairs, and sports programming produced by ZTV 33. Meanwhile, the network airs the several programs aired on Light Network, the majority of which are produced by ZOE Broadcasting Network Current programming 'Entertainment shows' 'Variety shows' *''Arthur Manuntag's Timeless'' (October 15, 2008-present) *''Saturday Night Live with Jorel Tan'' (October 18, 2008-present) *''The Buddy Zamora Musical Experience'' (October 13, 2008-present) 'Reality shows' *''Gimme A Break'' (December 4, 2008-present) *''New Generation'' (December 20, 2008-present) *''The BOSS, the Conjuor'' (November 11, 2008-present) 'Youth-oriented' *''Teleskwela'' (October 13, 2008-present) *''Total Girl TV'' (February 1, 2014-present) 'Talk show' Showbiz-oriented show *''Chika Lang Ako'' (October 14, 2013-present) General *''Juan On Juan'' (October 27, 2008-present) 'Music videos' *''Hearts on Fire'' (December 18, 2008-present) *''Music TV'' (October 14, 2013-present) 'Comedy' *''Mr. Shooli's No Holds Barred'' (October 14, 2008-present) 'Travel show' *''Only Gemma'' (October 14, 2008-present) 'Infotainment' *''Kusina Bilidad'' (July 19, 2010-present) *''Sarap Pinoy'' (July 2, 2011-present) 'Game shows' *''Spin 2 Win'' (October 11, 2008-present) *''Panalo Ka Game!'' (February 2, 2014-present) 'Newscasts' *''Balita Ngayon'' (October 13, 2008-present) (simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz and RadyoviZion TV) **''Balita Ngayon Weekend'' (October 13, 2008-present) (simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz and RadyoviZion TV) *''Headline 33'' (October 13, 2008-present) (simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz and RadyoviZion TV) *''Maganda Morning Pinoy!'' (April 5, 2010-present) (simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz and RadyoviZion TV) *''ZTV NewsBreak'' (October 13, 2008-present) 'Public affairs' *''Talk to Harry'' (October 13, 2008-present) 'Public service' *''Doc Willie and Liza'' (October 13, 2008-present, also broadcast on GMA Network, GMA News TV and Light Network) *''Heartbeat Live'' (October 13, 2008-present) *''On Scene: Balita, Aksyon na Serbisyo'' (October 13, 2008-present) (simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz and RadyoviZion TV) *''Wanted'' (October 18, 2008-present) 'Movie blocks' *''Cartoon Theater'' (October 18, 2008-present) *''Sunday Larger Theater'' (October 19, 2008-present) 'Animation (KiddieLand)' Weekday mornings *''Good Morning, Mickey!'' (December 15, 2008-present) *''The Flying House'' (October 13, 2008-present) *''Superbook Classic'' (October 13, 2008-present) Kiddie Tanghali (Monday-Friday), a noontime block for kids featuring cartoons. *''The Flintstone Kids'' (2014-presemt) *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' (December 15, 2008-present) *''The Jetsons'' (December 15, 2008-present) Weekday afternoon *''Disney’s Magic English'' (December 15, 2008-present) Saturday mornings *''The Flintstones'' (October 18, 2008-present) *''Superbook Reimagined'' (2010–present, produced by CBN Asia) Sunday mornings *''The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper'' (February 6, 2010-present) *''Mickey Mouse Works'' (October 18, 2008-present) 'Sports' Basketball *''EBL on ZTV'' (October 11, 2014-present) *''PBL on ZTV'' (October 13, 2013-present) Billiards *''Pool Showdown'' (February 3, 2014-present) Boxing *''Bigtime Boxing'' (February 1, 2014-present) *''Ringside at Elorde'' (February 2, 2014-present) Horse racing *''Karera Racing'' (February 1, 2014-present) Mixed martial arts *''URCC'' (February 1, 2014-present) Jai-alai *''Jai Alai Cagayan'' (January 2, 2017-present) 'Religious' *''3 O'Clock Divine Mercy Prayer'' (Produced by Divine Mercy Channel, October 13, 2008-present) *''Divine Mercy TV Mass'' (Produced by Divine Mercy Channel, October 12, 2008-present) 'Infomercials' *''TV Shop Philippines'' (formerly TV Shoppe and Vision TV Shopping) (January 5, 2015-present) *''Tagamend'' (February 21, 2009-present) 'ZOE/Light Network–provided programs' Public affairs *''Adyenda'' (2005-present, also broadcast on GMA Network, GMA News TV and Light Network) *''Diyos at Bayan'' (August 21 1998-present, also broadcast on GMA Network, GMA News TV and Light Network) *''Pisobilities'' (July 6, 2012-present, also broadcast on GMA News TV and Light Network) Educational *''Kids HQ'' (2005-present, also broadcast on GMA News TV and Light Network) Religious *''Jesus the Healer'' (1998-present, also broadcast on GMA Network, GMA News TV and Light Network) *''Life Giver'' (2013-present, also broadcast on GMA News TV and Light Network) *''Light Up'' (April 25, 2011-present, also broadcast on GMA News TV and Light Network) *''Midnight Prayer Helps'' (2006-present, also broadcast on GMA News TV and Light Network) *''PJM Forum'' (1998-present, also broadcast on GMA News TV and Light Network) *''This New Life'' (in cooperation with Alabang New Life Christian Center) (2002-present) Regional shows 'Luzon' *''Balita Ngayon Amianan'' - ZTV Channel 21 Baguio 'Visayas' *''Balita Ngayon Cebuano'' - ZTV Channel 25 Cebu *''Balita Ngayon Ilonggo'' - ZTV Channel 33 Iloilo 'Mindanao' *''Balita Ngayon Davaoeno'' - ZTV Channel 25 Davao Previously aired on ZTV 33 'Entertainment shows' *''Destiny Live @ Studio 26'' (October 16, 2008-2009) *''Eddie Mesa Live @ Studio 26'' (October 17, 2008-February 21, 2009) *''Executive Lounge with Dale Adriatico'' (October 18, 2008-October 7, 2013) *''The Lynn Sherman Show'' (October 19, 2008-January 26, 2014) *''Urban Nights'' (October 16, 2008-October 9, 2013) 'Youth-oriented' *''ClassRoam'' (December 6, 2008-December 2010, produced by Simzone Entertainment Productions) *''World of Fun TV'' (February 21, 2009-January 25, 2014) 'Comedy' *''Hostage Ko Multo'' (February 5, 2011-June 23, 2012, produced by Simzone Entertainment Productions) 'Showbiz-oriented show' *''Chito Alcid Talk Show'' (October 13, 2008-October 12, 2013) 'Infotainment' *''I Love Pinas!'' (May 26, 2011-2016) 'Newscasts' *''ZTV Balitakla'' (September 13, 2010-June 29, 2012) *''RadyoviZion 33'' (October 13, 2008-March 31, 2010) (simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz and RadyoviZion TV) *''ZTV Weekend Balita'' (October 18, 2008-January 31, 2010) 'Public service' *''Legal Forum'' (2004-2016, also broadcast on GMA News TV and Light Network) *''Usapang Legal with Willie'' (October 16, 2008-January 30, 2014) 'Animated' *''Dinosaucers'' (December 15, 2008-October 6, 2013) *''Disney Adventures'' (October 19, 2008-October 5, 2014) *''DuckTales'' (July 15, 2010-October 11, 2013) *''Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures'' (October 19, 2008-January 24, 2014) *''The Addams Family'' (October 19, 2008-January 20, 2014) *''The Popeye Show'' (December 20, 2008-October 6, 2013) *''Wacky Races'' (October 19, 2008-January 21, 2014) 'Movie blocks' *''Sunday Larger Theater'' (October 19, 2008-September 28, 2014) 'Religious' *''The Hour of Great Mercy'' (Produced by Divine Mercy Channel, February 21, 2008-February 27, 2016) 'Infomercials' *''TeleVShop'' (October 14, 2013-January 4, 2015) 'Election coverage' *''Boto ng Pilipino 2010: The ZTV Election Coverage'' (May 10 and 11, 2010) *''Boto ng Pilipino 2013: The ZTV Election Coverage'' (May 13 and 14, 2013) *''Boto ng Pilipino 2016: The ZTV Election Coverage'' (May 9 and 10, 2016) 'TV specials' *''Aliwan Fiesta'' (2009-present) *''Catholic Mass Media Awards'' (2009-present) *''Christmas and New Year TV Mass'' (2008-present) *''KBP Golden Dove Awards'' (2009-present) *''Tatak EDSA 25: Pilipino Ako. Ako ang Lakas ng Pilipino TV Special'' (February 25, 2011) 'Anniversary / produced specials' *''1st Birthday: The ZTV 1st Anniversary Event'' (October 10 and 11, 2009) *''Happy Kaarawan, the ZTV 2nd Anniversary Concert'' (October 11, 2010) *''Z 100.1 2nd Anniversary Special'' (November 7, 2010) *''Tatlong Taon sa Telebisyon: The ZTV Anniversary Special'' (October 11, 2011) *''5th Birthday: The ZTV 2nd Anniversary Party'' (October 11, 2013) 'New Year specials' *''Bangon Taon 2009: The ZTV New Year Countdown'' (December 31, 2008-January 1, 2009) *''Bangon Taon 2010: ZTV 33 Countdown to 2010'' (December 31, 2009-January 1, 2010) *''Bangon Taon 2011: The ZTV New Year Countdown'' (December 31, 2010-January 1, 2011) *''Countdown to 2012: The ZTV New Year Countdown'' (December 31, 2011-January 1, 2012) *''Bangon Taon 2013: The ZTV New Year Countdown'' (December 31, 2012-January 1, 2013) *''Bangon Taon 2014: The ZTV New Year Countdown'' (December 31, 2013-January 1, 2014) *''Bangon Taon 2015: The ZTV New Year Countdown'' (December 31, 2014-January 1, 2015) *''Bangon Taon 2016: The ZTV New Year Countdown'' (December 31, 2015-January 1, 2016) *''Bangon Taon 2017: The ZTV New Year Countdown'' (December 31, 2016-January 1, 2017) 'Holy Week specials' *''Jesus the Healer Lenten Retreat Special'' (2009-present) *''The Seven Last Words'' (2009-present) See also *ZTV News and Public Affairs *ZTV Global *ZTV 33 *Z 100.1 FM *ZOE Broadcasting Network *Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz *DZOZ-TV *RadyoviZion TV *Get to know our favorite Philippine TV network *ZTV Pinoy (Philippine newspaper) *ZTV, to launch promo in 2011 *ZTV 33 Program Schedule *ZTV 33 Holy Week Schedule on April 5-7, 2012 *ZTV 33's Schedule (April 2010) ZTV 33 Category:Philippine television series Category:Metro Manila television Category:ZTV 33